


You Didn't Do It

by Vivianwjw123



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: But he's a jerk sometimes, Drift can get reeeeally mad, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love the Mini-Cons, I love this show, Mentions of other Bee-Team members, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Railroad Rage, Season 3 Episode 14, Sideswipe is cool too, Slightly different AU, The Mini-Cons are sweet little cinnamon buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwjw123/pseuds/Vivianwjw123
Summary: In which Slipstream didn't get a chance to say he was the one who damaged his mentor's katana, and Drift finds out what really happened a different way.





	You Didn't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, you are welcome to add criticisms. Just no fraggin swear words.

Sideswipe sat down and sighed. _What a day_ , he thought. The decepticons had escaped, but nobody was hurt, and that's all that mattered. He only wanted to prevent Slipstream from being the target of Drift's fury. Besides, it was his idea to replace the katana blade with a flimsy rubber tube, so Drift's anger was not entirely misplaced. _Ah, scrap it_ , he thought, _it's better this way_. Sideswipe was used to disappointed optics and blame directed at him anyways, he'd be fine. Slipstream, on the other hand, probably didn't have the same immunity Sideswipe built after being scolded so much. _It was just a mistake, the little dude doesn't deserve being yelled at_. Sideswipe kept telling himself it was fine, but he could still feel that heaviness in his spark. That feeling when Strongarm, Grimlock, and even Bumblebee gave him that look, even though he wasn't entirely to blame. _Boy, Drift can be real mean_ , Sideswipe vented, trying to slip into recharge.

Slipstream couldn't recharge. It felt awful, absolutely spark-wrenching, that some other bot was taking the blame for a mistake that he made, and that look in Sideswipe's eyes, it was a look of resignation, like there was no other way for this scenario to play. Slipstream mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he speak up? He could've said something and Sideswipe wouldn't be so heavily blamed. He vented loudly.  
"Is something the matter pupil?" Slipstream jumped a bit at his mentor's voice.  
"Yes master,  I...I cannot sleep, may I take a small walk around the scrapyard?" Drift sighed, too tired to refuse. He transformed and let his mini-cons pop off of his forearms.  
"May I acompany him Master?" Jetstorm piped up. Drift vented.  
"Very well, shall I wait for your return?"  
"No, we do not wish to keep you keep you up."  
Drift nodded and proceeded to transform back into a car and fall back into recharge. The two mini-cons walked around in silence for a bit.  
"I should've said something back at the trainstation," mumbled Slipstream, breaking the silence, "then Sideswipe wouldn't be blamed so much."  
"Do not blame yourself, it was an accident, and nobody suffered any real harm," said Jetstorm, attempting to comfort his friend.  
"But it still feels wrong, shifting the blame onto someone else," he hissed. They continued to walk, lapsing back into silence.  
"Maybe we can talk to Sideswipe," said Jetstorm.  
"No, we shouldn't, he could be recharging,"  
"But it wouldn't do harm to check, would it?" Slipstream relented. He could never win an argument with Jetstorm.

The two mini-cons found Sideswipe sitting at his berth, also seemingly not able to recharge. Sideswipe looked up, surprised that he had company.  
"Hey you two, couldn't recharge either?" Sideswipe smirked, patting on a spot beside him. The two little bots accepted his offer and sat down beside him. Sideswipe was the first to speak up.  
"If you two feel guilty about today, don't. It was my idea to hide the problem in the first place," Slipstream looked at Sideswipe incredulously.  
"Why do you insist on taking the blame? I was the one who grabbed the wrong bottle, I was the one who broke Master's katana, the only thing you did was try to help me!" Sideswipe looked Slipstream in the optics.  
"I set up pranks to screw with people. I've done a lot of things I should've been blamed for, but I wasn't. You don't think I should have some karma?" Sideswipe vents and rubs his tired optics. Slipstream opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Um, if it is not rude to ask, what is karma?" Jetstorm asks.  
"Karma is a human term. It's like if you do something bad, something bad will probably happen to you," Sideswipe explains.  
"If it'll make you feel better, you wanna sleep with me?" Sideswipe offers. Slipstream and Jetstorm look at each other, then back at Sideswipe and nods. Sideswipe holds his arms out, and the two mini-cons transformed back into two armored pods and attached to his forearms. He transformed back into his shiny red vehicle mode. _They're just like human sparklings_ , mused Sideswipe, as he finally fell into recharge.

Unbeknownst to the trio, someone was listening to the brief conversation they had. _Who knew that Sideswipe had such a kind spark_ , thought Drift, as he wondered what he would do with this newly acquired information. One one servo, he was disappointed that Slipstream didn't speak up sooner, but on the other servo, he wondered if he had been to quick to blame Sideswipe. He was an insufferable prankster true, but would he really damage his equipment for a mere prank? And, did he really get angry enough to scare his students when they made a mistake? Drift vented, and decided he would speak to the three of them the next day, and maybe even tell the whole team the truth. _Maybe there is more to this delinquent than meets the eye._


End file.
